Las serpientes cambian de piel cuando están heridas
by quei
Summary: Como las estaciones, Snake cambia. Como la piel de sus serpientes, Snake cambia. /Serie de drabbles.
1. Chapter 1

_**Kuroshitsuji**_ **pertenece a Yana Toboso.**

 **Este fanfiction participa con el fandom de** _ **Kuroshitsuji**_ **en el Reto: Estaciones del foro La Revolución de los Fandoms.**

* * *

Número de palabras: Ciento ochenta y nueve.

Personajes: Snake. Mención de Emily y Wilde.

Advertencias: Sinsentidoalgunoayuda.

•

Las serpientes cambian de piel cuando están heridas

•

 **Primavera**

•

El mal olor los rodeaba, el calor lo incrementaba y las serpientes siseaban a su alrededor, en busca de algo de tierra para poder enterrarse en ésta y refrescarse.

Es en ese instante que siente algo duro, rápido y ardiente golpear su piel. A penas le da tiempo de reaccionar y las serpientes a su alrededor se ponen a la defensiva, mostrando su colmillos.

Emily dice algo como que no haga esas cosas pero Snake se lo calla.

— ¡Anda, fenómeno! Sonríe, ¡muchos pagaron por verte! — ordena el cirquero, dando un latigazo más en la espalda de Snake.

Las serpientes sisean y se paran, amenazantes; el cirquero suelta una carcajada y da un latigazo en los barrotes de la prisión de metal que lo mantienen cautivo y Snake sólo puede refugiar en un rincón.

Es entonces cuando empieza a llover y todos se van corriendo, evitando mojarse. Snake se siente incómodo y Wilde dice que la primavera es un asco en Londres, donde si no llueve cada dos por tres, hace un calor infernal.

Snake piensa que mientras este sólo y nadie lo mire, le da lo mismo el clima.

•


	2. Chapter 2

_**Kuroshitsuji**_ **pertenece a Yana Taboso.**

 **Este fanfiction participa con el fandom de** _ **Kuroshitsuji**_ **en el Reto: Estaciones del foro La Revolución de los Fandoms.**

* * *

Número de palabras: Doscientas cincuenta y nueve.

Personajes: Snake. Mención de Emily y Wilde, Keats y Doll.

Advertencias: Obsesión con el "piensa" y las lluvias arruina espectáculos.

•

Las serpientes cambian de piel cuando están heridas

•

 **Verano**

•

Snake piensa que le desagrada el verano. O tal vez, la mayoría de las estaciones. Pero no se queja cuando la lluvia ataca (de nuevo) las calles y los visitantes que se burlaban de su cabeza se ven obligados a irse corriendo.

Snake suspira y agradece (como otras tantas veces).

Se prepara para lo que sería una noche fría y Keats dice que al menos una manta no estaría mal.

Cuando se encoge de hombros escucha un grito y un familiar sonido de latigazo. Alguien grita un "¡Estate quieto!" y Snake se encoge un poco.

Entonces abren su jaula y reconoce de inmediato al chico que tiene el cabello tapándole el ojo; es el chico que lo ha visitado varios días y le sonríe con calidez. Atrás de él, alguien ha atrapado al cirquero con un látigo y otra persona lo amenaza con un cuchillo. Todos sonríen. Y Snake siente un calor agradable dentro de sí.

Con inseguridad (y con sus compañeras siseando levemente a su alrededor) toma la mano del chico y este ríe. En un momento de pánico, piensa que le hará daño, pero es entonces cuando habla y dice "¡Todo estará bien! ¡Somos tu familia, nunca volverás a estar sólo!"…

… Y Snake le cree.

 **…**

Snake piensa que _tal vez_ no le desagrada tanto el verano. Al menos no ese verano, donde Doll se queja, Emily pide disculpas por la ignorancia de Wilde por pensar que era un chico y los demás ríen.

Snake piensa que el calor es más agradable cuando está con ellos.

•


	3. Chapter 3

_**Kuroshitsuji**_ **pertenece a Yana Taboso.**

 **Este fanfiction participa con el fandom de** _ **Kuroshitsuji**_ **en el Reto: Estaciones del foro La Revolución de los Fandoms.**

* * *

Número de palabras: Ciento dieciséis.

Personajes: Snake. Mención de Emily, Keats, Dan, Goethe y Smile.

Advertencias: Rayando el ooc.

•

Las serpientes cambian de piel cuando están heridas

•

 **Otoño**

•

Las hojas caen y las escamas se van, perdiéndose de vista.

Wild insiste que es culpa de Smile, _siempre lo ha sido._

Emily dice que no juzgue tan rápido.

Keats expresa claramente que desde que vino Smile, las cosas entre los del circo han estado tensas.

Dan afirma que es Smile.

Goethe dice que no.

Y Snake se pierde entre tantas opiniones y se marea.

El frío roza su cara y parece que la fuerza se lleva algo de él, porque en su interior siente un vacío aplastante.

Lo soledad era algo que a Snake no le gustaba.

Y con una determinación de hacer algo contra Smile, Snake camina, con tan solo las serpientes como compañeras.

•


	4. Chapter 4

_**Kuroshitsuji**_ **pertenece a Yana Taboso.**

 **Este fanfiction participa con el fandom de** _ **Kuroshitsuji**_ **en el Reto: Estaciones del foro La Revolución de los Fandoms.**

* * *

Número de palabras: Ciento cincuenta y seis.

Personajes: Snake. Mención de Emily, Wilde, Smile (Ciel) y los miembros principales del circo Arca de Noé.

Advertencias: Yanisé.

•

Las serpientes cambian de piel cuando están heridas

•

 **Invierno**

•

Snake llega a pensar que las serpientes suelen cambiar de piel cuando están heridas. O cuando ya no caben en ella.

La sonrisa de Smile finge ser cálida, pero a Emily le dan escalofríos y lo dice.

La mano de Smile finge ser de confianza, pero Wilde dice que es mejor tener cuidado.

Pero él la toma; porque está herido y solo, y tal vez, sólo tal vez, debería ser como las serpientes y cambiar. Aún no sabe si eso es bueno o malo, pero no puede retractarse cuando ve la satisfacción en los ojos fríos de Smile.

Y es como si el frío (la crueldad) rodeara a Smile. Todo lo contrario a Doll, Joker, Dagger, Beast, Jumbo, Wendy o Peter; a ellos los rodea un calor agradable que Snake quiere sentir de nuevo.

Pero las estaciones pasan y Snake cambia.

Esta vez, ansia estar en verano.

(Porque así, tal vez, volvería a estar con ellos).

•

 _N/A: Snake es un personaje que me gusta mucho y, pues no sé._

 _Gracias por leer._

 _z._


End file.
